justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance Wiki:Category Format
Follow the sectional order. This means that in an article, no ''Songs in Just Dance 2014 category should appear before a Pop Songs category, and Songs in Just Dance 2 should not come before'' Songs in Just Dance (video game).'' Meta-Categories ''Meta categories should be considered the most important categories, and should always be put first in an article. # Songs # Battles # Games / Video Games # Game Features Game Categories Chances are, if you are using a game category, there wouldn't be the use of any of the categories below this one in this list. '' Year Year categories should be put right before the ''Genre. They should have four-digits, and not two, i.e. 2000s and not 00s. No apostrophes should be present. Languages Language categories should be placed right above Genre categories. Additionally, an occasional line of German doesn't make the song a "German Song", so please do not add such examples to language cats. For polylingual songs (with the exception of English), add language cats alphabetically. In the case of Hips Don’t Lie which has an official Spanish-language version that is not used in the main series, "Spanish Songs" should not be added. Genres Genres should be taken from Wikipedia only. Additionally, genres must be added in alphabetical order. For simplicity's sake, Disney will also be taken as a member of the genre cats. However, the Genres category shall not be added to its category page. Songs by Artist Categories for "Songs by Artist" should be put right after the "Genre" category/-ies. These categories include "Songs by The Chainsmokers", "Songs by Katy Perry" etc. Additionally, only artists which have more than 1 song in the franchise qualify. Cover artists should be listed as "Songs by artist" instead of "Songs by artist"; for example, Flashdance... What A Feeling should have "Songs by The Girly Team" and not "Songs by Irene Cara". "Songs by Disney" is not a thing. There is already the "Disney" category. Dance Mode / Gender Start with the Classic routine, then move on to each alternate routine, e.g. *Songs *Solo Songs *Solo Males *Dance Crews *All Female Dance Crews In the event that the gender of the coach changes, use both "Solo Females" and "Solo Males". Difficulty / Efforts Difficulties should always come before efforts, and any changed difficulty should be added after the first Effort. # Easy Songs # Medium Songs # Hard Songs # Calm Songs # Average Songs # Exhausting Songs DLCs category Add the DLCs category to any article of a song which appears as downloadable content in any game 'after' DF/E ''(in later games, ''DM/G) categories. Appearances in Games Appearances in Games categories should be added in chronological order, and by series' influence. # Songs in Just Dance (video games) # Songs in Just Dance 2 # Songs in Just Dance: Extra Songs # Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party # Songs in Just Dance 3 # Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits # Songs in Just Dance: Best Of # Songs in Just Dance 4 # Songs in Just Dance 2014 # Songs in Just Dance 2015 # Songs in Just Dance 2016 # Songs in Just Dance 2017 # Songs in Just Dance 2018 # Songs in Just Dance 2019 # Songs in Just Dance 2020 # Songs in Just Dance Now # Songs in Just Dance Unlimited # Songs in Just Dance Wii # Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 # Songs in Just Dance Wii U # Songs in Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition # Songs in 舞力全开2015 # Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 # Songs in 舞力全开2017 # Songs in Just Dance Kids # Songs in Just Dance Kids 2 # Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 # Songs in ABBA: You Can Dance # Songs in Dance on Broadway # Songs in Michael Jackson: The Experience # Songs in The Black Eyed Peas Experience # Songs in The Hip Hop Dance Experience # Songs in The Smurfs Dance Party This category should be used only if the song appears in the main tracklist for the game. For example, since Part of Me does not appear as an on-disc track in and , the categories "Songs in Just Dance 4" and "Songs in Just Dance 2014" should not be used for that song. (game) DLC Not to be confused with the earlier ''DLCs category.'' # Just Dance 2 DLCs # Just Dance 3 DLCs # Just Dance 4 DLCs # Just Dance 2014 DLCs # Just Dance 2015 DLCs # The Black Eyed Peas Experience DLCs Alternate Routines / Mashups Songs without alternate routines ''and ''Songs without Mash Ups are not to be added to any article. # Songs with alternate routines (if any) [if the song has an alternate routine with no conventional theme (i.e. Sweat), then put this category and ignore the other alt routine categories) # Songs with Mashups'' (if any)'' # Songs with Extreme Routines # Songs with Sweat Routines # Songs with Puppet Master Modes # Songs with Party Master Modes # Songs with Monthly Mashups # Songs with DLC alternates Avatars Songs with avatars in (game) categories should always be put after all the other categories, and before the first miscellaneous category. Miscellaneous Categories ALL performer categories must be put together and in alphabetical order. However, if there is no citation proving the performers are legitimate (with the exception of songs from ) performer categories should not be added. Choreographer categories should not be added. (For example, if Mehdi Kerkouche choreographs a routine but does not perform in that routine, do not add his category to the article for that routine.) ALL miscellaneous categories are to be put last and in alphabetical order. Categories Which Should Not Be Added These categories are used regularly, but should not be added by itself. Usually the following categories come with templates, which are all that is needed on the article and not a duplicate of the category. * Article management categories (i.e. Article stubs, Cleanup) Media Categories These categories are NOT to be added to mainspace articles, but instead to, and only to, Files. * Images (to images) ** Showtime Squares (strictly to Showtime menu icons) * Videos (to videos) * Avatars (to normal avatars) * Golden Avatars (to golden avatars) * Diamond Avatars (to diamond avatars) * Teasers (to gameplay teasers) ** US Teasers ** UK Teasers